


What’s Buried Isn’t Gone

by I_rate_himbos



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, yttd
Genre: 2-2 chapter spoilers, Chapter two spoilers, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Orgasm, Spoilers, hallucination, implied blowjob, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rate_himbos/pseuds/I_rate_himbos
Summary: Seeing Sou again after so long causes a reaction that Shin did not expect, almost ruining his plans.Concept created bynaz_hk





	What’s Buried Isn’t Gone

Light green bright eyes, tufts of green hair nearly covering those eyes. A long strand of hair in the back, leaning posture and a fitting black suit. His smile never seemed to reach his eyes which were filled with childish curiosity. He could see scrutiny in Sara’s eyes, she had Shin now. 

Coldness seeped into Shin’s face as sweat formed on his forehead. He let out a audible gasp, followed by Q-taro’s gruff voice. “This guy’s...!?” Shin wasn’t sure what he meant by it. 

“W-what’s the matter?!” Sara feigned ignorance to what she just did to him. He shouldn’t have let her touch that laptop. She looked around to see everyone’s reaction, her handiwork. But Shin couldn’t care less. 

He heard his heartbeat in his ears and he couldn’t look at anything else but the picture of the person who would tell his secret. Sou, even in death he couldn’t escape him. He realized he was shaking and panting. He had hoped by this point to give a better excuse to leave but he needed to go, now. “Sorry I... I gotta use the toilet.” He got those words out as quickly as he could for everyone to hear before nearly running out of the room. 

His body felt hot, he was shaking and his couldn’t stop his breath from coming out in pants. Something was wrong but it wasn’t just his body acting strange. His mind felt hazy when he tried to think about him, yet he couldn’t stop. Once he was safely away from the group he leaned against the wall. He tried to calm his breathing with the scarf, his scarf. He sweared it had his smell again. The smell of cigarettes and detergent. But now wasn’t the time, he needed to focus. He stumbled into his room and came to the switching both. Slipping the tokens in he traded Q-taro’s sacrifice card for Sara’s card, of course she probably had the keymaster card with that smug attitude of hers. 

There, he had done what he needed to do so this dizzying feeling should stop. ‘Shin’ a familiar voice called. No, not now. Shin was dead and so was that Sou. ‘You’re so cute Shin, you really want to kill this Sara girl huh?” 

“Stop it.” Shin said out loud. He sunk to his knees and leaned against the wall again. Pressure built in his stomach and he felt himself getting hard. Why at a time like this? He knuckles dragged over the hardening bulge under his pants. He shivered as he teased himself, reminding him of before. 

‘You’re so turned on, you want me to stop?’ He couldn’t help himself, it had been so long since he... did this. His other hand went from holding the scarf to his face to undoing his belt. He unzipped his belt and folded down his pants and underwear. His hard dick, wet at the tip and flushed came out. He gave a breath of relief and arousal. He could hear the sou in his head give his own sigh of relief. Don’t make that noise, he thought. ‘But you like it when I use my mouth.’ Sou chuckled. 

Shin went rigid as he began stroking himself, imaging Sou doing it at first and then moving onto him using his mouth like he said. Teasing the tip with his tongue and then moving his tongue down to kiss the base of shin’s cock. Sou would look up at him with those bright eyes, having no shame. His pleasure came out in whimpers and he heard Sou chuckle again. ‘Could almost believe it’s the real thing huh?’ He was being mocked by a dead man, no way his hand was like the real thing. ‘It’s not enough is it?’ 

This was ridiculous Shin thought to himself. He was turned on by his hallucinations of a dead man. When he saw that stupid smile on his face on screen he was filled with anger and he didn’t know why. But that man had to come and ruin his plans. They were going to find out about him, find Shin Tsukimi. His hand was getting wet from his pre cum and he could hear his wet hand moving along his shaft. He picked up the pace of his hand, he felt like he was going to die if he didn’t finish.  
‘Spread your legs for me.’ He heard in his head making his cock twitch and a stuttered moan come out of him. He adjusted himself and spread his legs wider. 

‘So, soooo cute Shin~ you’re so skinny too.’ He said. 

“Shut up...” Shin growled. Sou was on top of him spreading his legs further and nuzzling his thigh. His green eyes would stare at him as he slid inside making Shin gasp. 

‘You’re tight, has it really been that long?’ He asked fucking into him. Each breath carried a moan with his as Shin pleasured himself. He felt sick but couldn’t stop. Heat built up in his stomach until he couldn’t take it anymore. ‘I’m going to cum inside you.’ Sou whispered in a pant and it was enough to push Shin over the edge. Hot cum dribbled onto his fingers as he moaned shamelessly. His mind went blank as he let pleasure take over for a moment. His pleasure quickly wanted replaced with shame and the reality of his situation. He was in no condition right now to deal with it. He laid a sweaty heap on the floor. ‘It’s nice to see my Shin misses me~’


End file.
